Behind Bars
by Shevil Devil
Summary: After 5 years of graduation, Cat and Robbie left as a couple, Andre was a local singer-songwriter, Tori a world-class actress, and Beck an FBI agent. But Jade, she just left. Now, after five years of missing his first love, Beck is assigned to a murder, maybe Jade wasn't that far away from Beck after all... CHARACTER DEATH, LANGUAGE, DARK THEMES! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**This was a fan fiction I came up with when I was watching CSI and Victorious at the same time during the summer vacation, and I could never find the time to write it until now. I was too caught up in writing a Vampire Diaries fanfic, but here it is! I hope you enjoy this and REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THey make me so happy to know that people are actually liking my writing!**

**Thank you so much!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

* * *

**WARNING: Character death, strong language, and sexual/dark themes in later chapters! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Beck Oliver stared at the wallpaper he had for his laptop. Graduation day from Hollywood Arts. Memories rushed back into Beck's head from high school.

It started and ended five years ago.

Five years since when they thought all of them would become successful in the world of entertainment.

Five years since he loved someone.

Five years since they broken up.

And... five years since Beck had ever laid his eyes on Jade West.

It made the 23 year old man's heart clench; he missed his first love, even if it happened a long time ago. Jade left the day after graduation, followed by Cat and Robbie, they had been the happiest couple in school, Tori was sought out by an agent that June, and Andre... no one knew what happened to him. It was like he just disappeared. No one really cared though. He was probably living out his musician dream.

Beck sighed. Nothing worked out. The only person who achieved their dream to be famous was Tori. She was a world-class actress, in several hit-films and television shows. Trina was Tori's manager, since Tori was nice and allowed her sister to work with her. Cat and Robbie moved to somewhere in Florida or so they had told him, happy and married by now. Jade was probably somewhere in... okay, Beck didn't know where Jade was. His best guess was that she became a spy, or she joined the Marines or went something violent she could work with.

Beck looked down at the badge in his hand. He himself had decided to become an FBI agent, working with major crimes and murders. He was always interested in forensics and the idea of catching bad guys and doing to right thing for people, but he knew the real reason why he had become an officer. Even though he could be right about Jade joining the Marines or being a spy, Beck knew better. Jade would never give up her dream. She would do practically anything to get what she wanted, no matter who or what stood in her way. Even if what she was doing was illegal.

And even if Jade never did anything for the FBI to notice, Beck still liked his job.

"Hey, Oliver," a sweet, high-pitched Russian accent said softly.

Beck's head turned towards a young woman hovering above him. She had light brown hair cascading down her shoulders, curling at the nape of her neck. Her sky blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at her co-worker.

"Maria," he smiled back, using her first name. Her last name was much too difficult for an American tongue to pronounce.

The two had something between a friendship and budding love relationship. Beck knew she was pretty, but he knew his heart belonged to the one and only Jade West. Maria had a secret - not so secret anymore - crush on Beck, even though she knew Beck would reject her many times like he did in the past.

She was also the only person who knew about his never ending love for Jade.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on some crazy murder case instead of looking at that picture?"

"Yeah, and aren't you supposed to be at your own office typing up some file report for the boss?"

Maria shrugged. "It's my break. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be doing something productive since you're still working."

"There's no big case that I have to work on," Beck shrugged, "so I'm just here for the heck of it."

"Sounds fun."

"It is. Now if you excuse me, Maria, I have to get a coffee," Beck rose from his cushioned- swirly chair. "Do not touch my computer under any circumstances unless there is a message from You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort? I thought he died last summer. And I highly doubt he'll be contacting an FBI agent." Beck glared at Maria, who raised her hands in defence, "Hey, if you say that anyone else in this room, the first thought of 'You-Know-Who' will be the noseless person in Harry Potter."

Beck rolled his eyes playfully at Maria and walked away from his office. A few steps out of the door and into the hallway, someone grabbed his arm. Beck's hand balled into a fist by instinct, and proceeded to punch them in the face, but his offender blocked his blow easily.

"Oliver! Control yourself!" the voice of his boss hissed. "I just got a report of a murder in Arlington."

Beck was startled at the news. He hadn't worked with a murder case in more than a year. No one really dared to commit such a crime so near the government.

"Who?"

"Trinity Valentine. I'll leave you a profile of the victim at your office."

Beck nodded. _Valentine_? He briefly wondered if the dead woman had any connection to Cat. He shook the scary thought away. The idea of Cat, the hyper bubbly girl, losing any family was more than impossible to think of.

_No,_ Beck forced himself to think. _I don't know who Trinity Valentine is. She has no relation to Cat, whatsoever, and I don't know her. The only people who will miss her is her family._

But somehow, Beck couldn't bring himself to believe that. He felt some kind of connection with the name, like he'd heard of it before.

Beck's shaky hand gripped his coffee mug filled with a black coffee and two sugars, Jade's favourite. For a moment, Beck's mind entangled itself with Jade and the murder. Could it be possible? Beck mentally kicked himself for thinking that.

Jade was gone. She'd left because of him. He would be crazy to think that Jade would want him again.

Once Beck had returned to his office desk, he found a packet of papers waiting for him. He sighed, and looked up to see Maria still standing by.

"I hear there's a new murder case for you," Maria frowned.

"Yeah."

"Trinity Valentine, isn't it? Wasn't your friend Cat's last name Valentine?"

"Um, yeah," Beck said, "but I doubt Trinity is related to her. It would be so-"

"Oliver!" his boss called for Beck, but this time her was standing in front of Beck's desk, a pile of papers in his hand. Beck gulped, his boss must've seen him not starting to work immediately.

"Yes, sir," Beck answered.

Maria took this as her cue to leave, and she hopped off of Beck's desk and slowly drifted back in the direction of her office.

His boss stalked around to stand next to Beck, and he studied the wallpaper on Beck's laptop. And then his shifty eyes froze in one spot, the centre of the screen, where in the picture Tori, Trina, and Andre were standing.

He raises a shaky finger to point at the trio placed in the centre. "That's the girl. Trinity Valentine."

Beck didn't know what his boss was talking about. Yes, his boss may be crazy and insane sometimes, but this was something much more serious. They were dealing with a murder victim right here. And something told him that his boss wasn't playing around.

"That's her," his boss repeated, forcing his hand to stop shaking for only a second, but Beck saw it.

His boss's finger was right where Trina's face was. There was no doubt that Trina was the person he was gesturing to.

"That's Trinity Valentine," his boss said for the third time.

Beck shook his head.

"No, that's her cover name," he said, the pieces falling into place, "her name's _Trina Vega_."

* * *

**Hope that wasn't that bad! Please leave me a review about what you thought about this! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

**PS. Feel free to follow me on Twitter, its ShevilDevil. If you want to, give me a tweet about a story idea or a suggestion on any of my stories! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! :( I had a little bit of trouble on this chapter, but I got it done! And thank you for all of your lovely reviews and favs and alerts! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

**PS. Follow on me on Twitter, it's ShevilDevil, feel free to give me a Tweet for a story idea or suggestion or anything you want to tell me! Thank you! XD**

* * *

Trinity Valentine.

Beck couldn't wrap his head around why Trina would use that name. She'd never liked Cat, but she'd certainly loved Valentine's Day. Maybe that was why she chose Valentine as her last name.

As for her first name, Beck could put the resemblance between Trina and Trinity.

But for whatever reason she decided to change her name, it didn't matter to Beck. What mattered was that Trina Vega/Trinity Valentine, a girl who he'd known all throughout high school and became rather close to, was now _dead__._

She's never going to come back to greet Beck at their high school reunions. Beck would never see her face light up with excitement. He would never see her chocolate brown curls bounce around on her shoulders as she'd go around, giving everyone she knew a warm smile and sometimes a hug.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of his car, and faced the fancy Hyatt hotel in front of him. He forced himself to keep walking, occasionally checking his phone to see if he was going in the right direction. Finally, he stopped at the room where Trina's body now laid dead.

His hand grabbed the doorknob tightly, and gathered up all the courage in him to turn the knob and open the wooden door.

His entrance made all of the detectives and police look up at him.

"Oh good, Oliver, you're here," Maria smiled as he handed him a pair of gloves.

Beck reluctantly took them, and Maria shoved him in the direction of the door to the bedroom. He had no desire to enter that room. He didn't want to see how she was murdered. Other cases were different; they were all people he didn't know. This one? It was a girl he'd spent three years of his life with.

"Maria, stop," Beck whispered hoarsely. "I can't go in there." He pulled her out into the hallway of the hotel. "Trinity Valentine..."

"You know her?"

"She's Tori Vega's sister."

"Tori Vega? _The _Tori Vega? Movie star, singer, girl you went to school with?"

"Yes. I went to high school with her sister and her. And now she's dead."

Maria stared at her friend. Beck's eyes filled with tears.

"I-I can't go in there. I can't."

"If you go in there, you'll have more chance to get back at the person who did this to her."

Beck nodded. "I'll make sure I get to the bottom of this."

Maria reached out and embraced Beck in her long arms.

Beck broke the embrace and walked into the hotel room, and with only the thought of getting back at the person who killed Trina on his mind, he walked into the bedroom.

The body of Trina Vega was already covered and the room around her was a mess. The lamps were shattered around her, the desk was overturned, and the pillows were strewn everywhere. But the funny thing was that a large puddle of blood was on the carpet, forming a mark that would never be removed.

"Good, Beck, you're here, you know more about this girl than any of us," his boss said gravely. "We've checked everything. There's nothing. No fingerprints, no DNA, no evidence at all that the murderer was even here."

Beck's heart sank. "Are you sure this was the place she was murdered? This was where she died?"

The crowd of detectives murmured amongst each other and turned back to Beck. "No. But, no one said they heard anything outside."

Beck sighed deeply. "Bring the body back to the lab," he said softly, forcing his voice not to break. "Test for any drugs in her system. I'll stay and... search for more evidence."

The detectives quickly took her body, and exited the room. Only Beck's boss and Maria stayed behind.

"Beck," his boss said, using his first name, startling Beck. "There's another place where you can look. I didn't tell them, because I thought you might want to check this out first."

He beckoned for Beck to follow him to the walk-in closet. He opened the door, and all Beck could see were glamourous dresses and skirts and shirts and jackets. Beck's boss crouched down to pick up a piece of crinkled parchment paper. He handed the piece of paper to Beck.

_Trina Vega  
__Tori Vega  
__Cat Valentine  
Andre Harris  
__Robbie Shapiro  
__Jade West  
Beck Oliver_

Trina Vega had been crossed out, but the rest of the names were still clear, and left as they were.

"It's evident it's a list of people the killer is going to get to next. Do you know these people on the list?"

Himself? Robbie? Cat? Tori? Andre? JADE? These were the people who he had hung out with in high school. The handwriting was familiar, but Beck couldn't put his finger on it.

"I know them. All of them," Beck said quietly. "They were my friends, Trina was my friend as well." He took a shaky breath, and handed back the paper to his boss. "I'm sorry. I can't. I have to go." He ran out of the room and through the hotel and into his car.

Beck couldn't stand to hear anymore. There was a a chance that everyone he knew and himself to be killed. He didn't need to know anymore than he already did. Everyone he knew was in danger. Only he could stop this murderer and put him behind bars.

Beck sighed in frustration. He decided right in that moment that he was going to catch the murderer. He wasn't going to have a criminal ruin his life. Yes, he was going to make sure this man would leave all of them alone.

But he had already made his first kill; who knows where he is now? Beck sighed once more. It was like a nightmare he would never awaken from.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please leave me a review to tell me what you think and how I can improve it! Thank you so much!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I'm back, after 2 months of waiting, but here's the chapter! I'm sorry it's not that long, but I'm already working on the next one. I'm just really caught up in schoolwork, so I haven't been able to update. Sorry.**

**I hope you like this chapter, thank you!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

* * *

Beck took a day off the following day. And then the next. The days turned into a week. Beck still hadn't showed up at work, but his boss and Maria and his other friends at the agency understood. He needed to put some distance between himself and the entire case.

They were still keeping him updated on the latest information they had dug out on the murder of Trina, and it wasn't much. His boss still hasn't released the existence of the list of the possible future victims, so the rest of the detectives were still pretty stuck on the evidence and suspects. Beck didn't even have a suspect in mind to who might've done such a cruel thing to him. Usually, he'd have a couple people after the first couple days, but this time, he was broke.

That question was creeping into his head again. The one that had been haunting him for the past week. _What if it was someone who I knew back in school_? Beck shouldn't let that bother him, but it did. It was a nightmare that just wouldn't leave him alone.

_Knock, knock._

Beck looked up at his door and groaned.

Without bothering to peer through his door's peephole, he threw open the door to find Maria, smiling at him. Beck stared at her questioningly.

"Maria? Aren't you at work or something?"

"Got a day off," Maria said quickly, "anyways, boss wanted me to show you this. I've got some great news, and some terrible news."

"On Trina's killer?" Beck asked, his heart racing with anxiousness and stepped aside from the threshold of the apartment.

Maria let herself into Beck's apartment and set a pile of papers on his coffee table. They were a pile of information on Trina. Beck shuffled through the papers, pulling out a copy of the list they had found in Trina's closet. Maria pulled the top paper off of the pile and handed it to Beck. They were the test results from the medical examiner.

"What's this?"

"It's Trina's drug test," she explained, "there was nothing in her body at the death time. _If_ she had ever consumed any drugs, it had worn off before she died."

Beck was silent, still processing the information.

"She was stabbed to death, Beck. Whoever killed her was set out to kill her; they knew they couldn't fail. They left nothing. Not even a fingerprint or strand of hair."

"What about the list? Fingerprints on that?"

Maria shook her head, but there was a faint smile on her lips. "But, there was one strand of hair we found. Dark brown hair; it wasn't Trina's."

"They tested it?"

Maria nodded once again. The smile disappeared from the woman's lips. "It was Tori Vega's."

* * *

Tori wiped another stray tear from her eyes. There was something so terribly sad in flipping through the senior yearbook of a dead person.

Trina hadn't always been good to her. She hadn't always been the best sibling. But she was still her sister. Trina was always there for her, to comfort her, to help her, and to cheer her up on days that she was down.

She couldn't accept this. Her sister was dead. _Murdered._

The word that she thought that she would never have to use that word in real-life.

She'd used it a thousand times in the movies she'd acted in. Those acts were nothing compared to what she was experiencing now.

She turned the page of the book. There was that play, the end-of-year school play, when Trina was about to graduate, and Tori was still a junior. Next page was the list of students with their names. Quickly locating Trina's name, she flipped to that page.

Staring at her dead sister's face, she refused to let any other tears fall.

"Why, Trina?" she whispered, as if her sister's spirit was standing in from of her. "Why did it have to be you?"

A sharp ring pierced the grief-stricken air, causing Tori to jump. She picked up the ringing phone, and answered it.

"Hello, Tori Vega," a snarling voice said on the other end. "Miss me?"

Tori didn't recognise the voice at all. Who was this person?

"Who is this?" she asked, her hand shaking.

"Why don't you find out?" the voice chuckled, not losing its threatening tone. "I'm right here."

"What?"

"I'm right here," the person repeated. The voice sounded doubled, like there was two people with the same voice speaking at the same time. "Right _here_..."

Tori whipped her head around, only to catch a flash of green eyes before a cloth went to cover her mouth. Her vision began to falter and blur, and in a matter of second, she was lost in a world of darkness.

* * *

**So... who do you think the killer is? There's been a lot of guesses on who it was since the last chapter, and I already have someone in mind. Who do you think it is? It's a person from Victorious, not an OC character that I made up, and they have green eyes.**

**So I hope you like this chapter, and I promise I'll update soon!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

**PS. please follow me on Twitter, it's ShevilDevil. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Whoo hoo! The updates are going to be quicker now, that I actually know where this is going. But for now, this chapter is just a filler, I didn't want to make it EXTREMELY long, so this one's only like 700 words. Sorry. There's not a lot in this chapter about who the killer is, but you guys are coming up with these suspects that I didn't even think of! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

* * *

Beck paced in front of Tori's door. How the _fuck_ will he tell Tori, who has been to hell and back with him, that she was the prime suspect for her sister's death, a case that he was investigating? He hadn't thought about it at all before now, and he was starting to regret it.

He gathered himself up, and rang the doorbell twice. Hearing no sounds whatsoever, he turned around to leave. He walked into a wall.

Oh yes, he had forgotten who he had brought with him. Maria. She wouldn't let him leave so easy.

"Beck, this has to be done sooner or later," Maria said softly. "Would you rather the boss tell Tori, or would you want yourself to tell her?"

"She's not home," Beck replied, "and I don't want to break in."

Maria clasped Beck's hands with her small ones.

"I know this is hard for you; that your friend might be a killer. It's doing the right thing for the world, and you know it. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but you need to be the one to tell her. Not boss, not me, _you._"

Beck nodded. He shoved himself against the door, managing it to pop right open. And no way in hell was he ready for the scene that was laid out before him.

Just like Trina's apartment, Tori's condo had been trashed; vases and photographs and display cases had been thrown to the floor, leaving slivers of glass and metal. Maria gasped, and walked into another room. Beck stepped over the destruction, and tried to hold his composure when he entered the living room.

There lay in the centre of the room, was a pile of pillows and blankets. _What the hell is that_?

Beck brushed the silk blankets and pillows off, and his hands shook more than ever when he found that they were wet with red liquid. Pulling off the blanket, he stumbled back in pure shock. He had uncovered a pale face, and that face was no other than Tori Vega's beautiful face.

"Maria!" he screamed, and in a second his coworker was standing next to him.

Maria, being much more trained in the medical department than Beck was, immediately leaned over to press her long and slim fingers into Tori's neck. Sighing in relief, she could feel a very faint pulse. She wrapped Tori's body in a blanket tightly, hoping to stop whatever bleeding there was.

"Call an ambulance," Maria said firmly. "She's almost gone."

"Tori's not the killer, Maria," Beck breathed, holding back tears. "Why is this person trying to destroy my life?"

Beck pulled out his phone, and dialled the emergency number. He was almost sobbing when the receptionist picked up. Once he finished the call, he flung his phone across the room.

Maria kept her hands on Tori's neck, trying to find the almost nonexistent pulse. She didn't dare say anything to Beck, he was angry and an angry Beck was one of the hardest things to deal with.

* * *

"She was unconscious?" Beck's boss questioned Maria and Beck.

"She was covered with pillow and blankets, to make it look like nobody was there," explained Beck. His eyes shifted to the road where the ambulance had left. "Is she going to make it? She lost a lot of blood when we found her."

The boss nodded. "They're getting her to the hospital as quickly as possible."

"Why?" Beck wondered aloud. The question that had been floating around his head ever since the first murder of Trina. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"What if it had happened to someone else, Beck?" Maria said softly. "They'd be in the same amount of pain as you; they'd be asking the same question. But you have the power to get back at this person the right way."

Beck nodded, but he stayed silent. How could he keep on living like this? Every day he would need to worry about a friend being ripped away from him; this man was unpredictable, and something told Beck that he wouldn't stop until everyone on that list was gone and dead.

"I know, Maria," he sighed, "but any other person in the world could have this happen to them. That one person had to be me."

What had he ever done to deserve this punishment? He was never the bad guy, always the one standing in the middle, breaking up fights. He had tamed Jade for once, and he could maintain friendships that every thought was impossible.

He didn't do anything bad.

He didn't do anything at all.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I didn't want you guys to be hanging and left waiting on what happened next or if Tori would die or live, so I gave you a quick update. The next one would PROBABLY come in a week or so, but I have to write a fairytale essay that's due next week too, so... I'll try my best to update next week!**

**Thank you so much!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

**PS. I got 13 reviews last chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Can I get at least 12 on this one? And I would love to hear your ideas on who this bad guy is... (A character from Victorious, has green eyes) Thanks, and please review!**

**PSS. Feel free to follow me on Twitter, it's ShevilDevil, I'll follow back! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! :D This chapter is just a filler, nothing big. It's a Bori chapter, but there WILL be some Bade in the future, that's a MUST.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this, and PLEASE leave a review at the bottom!**

**THANK YOU!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

* * *

Beck rubbed Tori's hand gently, waiting for her to awake from her deep slumber. Tori had just gotten out of surgery after five hours of trying to repair her.

Paparazzi and reporters and photographers were crowding around the hospital, hoping to get a glimpse of the celebrity who had been attacked. Beck just stood around, until all the people were forced out of the hospital waiting room (the secretary told them they were too boisterous to stay with the ill patients).

Beck still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that someone was out to get revenge on him. Whatever he did to them.

His mind scanned through a quick list of the bad things he'd done. The bad things, the selfish things, the regrettable things. What difference did they make? They were all the same.

He'd done crazy things back in high school and college. He remembered breaking into the store with Jade, getting drunk so many times in college just because he kept reminding himself that he couldn't fall in love another time. He turned so many girls down, and some of them had reactted badly.

It wasn't them. They were just random girls who liked him. They didn't know him enough to be able to break him like this.

"Beck?" a soft voice whispered next to him.

Beck's head whipped around to face Tori. She was lying on her side now, wincing at every little movement she made.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "You made it."

Tori chuckled. "I made it through hell and back." Her face turned serious. "Who was it? Who... tried to kill me?"

Beck sighed heavily. Tori had to know that her sister was gone, and Beck could only imagine that Tori didn't take the news very well. How would she react if he told her that the same person that had killed her sister had attmepted to do the same thing to her?

"I don't know, Tori. I'm working on the case right now, but this person is careful. Not a single piece of evidence was found."

"But-"

"I know it seems hopeless, but there is something you should know."

"Beck, don't. Don't tell me our friends are dead too."

"No, but there is a tiny chance that we could catch this person."

A spark of hope ignited in Tori's eyes.

"Who visited you in the past month?" Beck asked, the question slipping out. "Or who have you met with?"

"Why?" Tori questioned. Beck sighed once again and went to explain the DNA situation to his old friend. When he finished, Tori was quick to answer. "I met with Sikowitz of course, we never lost touch with each other. Cat and Robbie, they're still devasted over Trina."

"Just those people?" Beck asked, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Who else would have her DNA? "No other actors or actresses? Playwrights or producers?"

Tori thought for another second. "Oh, and there was this producer, Annie Colt. She's not very famous yet, but she asked me if I wanted to be in her movie. She was going to send me the script for it a few weeks ago, but I guess she changed her mind. She never got back to me. That's all I remember. I wasn't in on any sets for the past three months, so no need to go looking for other famous people."

_Annie Colt_. Beck made a mental note to talk with his boss about this woman.

Beck turned his attention back to his friend. "Have you gotten, um, in touch with Jade?"

Tori smiled, but it was a sad smile. "No, I haven't. I don't know where she is. She's probably out there, still, thinking of you."

Beck nodded. His mind flashed back to that list of his friends. Who was getting targetted this time? "Tori, the killer isn't just going after you and Trina."

A look of panic spread over her face. "What?"

"There's a whole list of people that he wants to kill. _People from our school_. Our friends."

"Can't they just go undercover or get new alibis?"

"I wish, Tori, I wish that was how easy it is, but it's not. They guy is smart, really smart. An identity change won't fool him. It'll take much, much more to trick him."

Tori nodded. She stared at her monitors that she was hooked up on. "Why? Why is it us?"

"I'll find out Tori. I promise," Beck swore. "For all of us."

"Beck-" Tori protested; she didn't want to put all the pressure on Beck.

"Shh," Beck said quietly. He pressed a finger to Tori's lips. "I promise I'll find to killer. You'll be safe, I'll be safe, they'll all be safe. I won't let the same thing happen to you as it happened to Trina."

Tori opened her mouth to speak, but Beck stood up from his chair. "I'll be back, Tori. Rest a bit, you'll need it."

* * *

**There it is! :) I hope you liked it!**

**Please remember to review! Can we get the reviews up to 61 this time!**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't updated this in, like, forever. So here it is, there's a bit in here from a certain person's POV, maybe it would help you infer who the killer is. BUT, this chapter's not long, sorry. I really have to bring Jade and the killer in soon, to keep the plot moving along...**

**Anyways, enjoy! Thank you!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

***PS, I really need a name for Beck's boss, cause just calling him 'boss' keeps getting repetitive. If you have a name for him, just leave it in a review or PM me the name. Thanks!**

* * *

"Have you gotten in touch with your high school friends, yet?" Beck's boss questioned him as Beck walked into his office that morning.

Beck looked down at his feet for a second, before looking at his boss again and responding. "All but one. Tori was able to get to Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and Andre Harris. We weren't able to contact Jade West."

Beck's boss cursed under his breath. Beck understood, he wasn't exactly calm when he discovered that even Tori, who had asked for all of her friends from high school through national broadcast, couldn't get Jade to come out of wherever she was. Beck's boss had an angry and frustrated look on his face.

"And there was also a woman Tori mentioned earlier. Her name was Annie Colt, a part-time movie producer, I think. I've never heard of her," Beck added.

His boss bit back another string of rotten words, and called for Maria, who was tapping on her keyboard aimlessly.

"Maria! Search the location of Jadelyn West, and if you could, a producer named Annie Colt."

Maria nodded quickly, and turned around. "I'll find everything you need." She looked at Beck with a sad look in her eyes before turning back to her computer.

Their boss nodded, then returned his attention to Beck. "Where are the others now?"

"Tori is still at the hospital; she's safe. Robbie, Cat, and Andre are coming here. They are going to stay at my apartment until the case is cleared."

"It's risky," his boss said, "getting them all together in one big group here. It will certainly attract the killer, but he seems to only be targetting the ones on the list, no one else." He thought for a breif moment. "If they are coming here to stay, may I ask that you... ask them questions about these murders? Just in case."

Beck's mind immediately flashed back to when he first heard about Trina's death two weeks ago. That moment was the most shocking and terrifying moment in his life. He could only imagine that it was like that for his friends as well. Beck wasn't afraid to interigate them; he knew for certain that none of them had committed such a thing to their friend. No, definitely not.

His mind gave him a list of familiar names, all of which he knew. They were names that Beck would never want to accuse of murder, or even any crime. None of them were capable of it without having a complete psychological problem... or if they wanted revenge. Who would want revenge on them? What had their little group ever done to anyone?

"Y-yes, boss," Beck answered.

"Are you sure?" his boss asked, suddenly concerned for Beck's wellbeing. "Do you wwant to take this day off? I'll undertand if you want to."

Beck shook his head, regaining his composture he had when he walked in. He decided in that moment that he wasn't going to mourn for Trina anymore. Two weeks was enough.

Sure, he wasn't _over_ it, but he accepted it. He knew that no matter how long he wished that his high school friend was still alive, she would never come back to life and give him another warm hug. And being the crazy girl Trina was in life, Beck knew that she would want to get sweet revenge on the man who had done this to her: taken away all of her life's dreams and ambitions. But she wasn't here anymore; Beck could get the revenge for her, like how Maria had said once before to him.

"I'm sure," Beck said with a stronger tone this time. "Positive."

**XxXxXxX**

Out of the black shadows, a long lean fingers brushed against the blade of a knife. It was a long blade, shining in the crack of moonlight that had pushed itself through the small window. The fingers ran down the weapon, as if they were running their hand down the back of a cat.

The moonlight had also illuminated other parts of the room: a polished wooden table, the end of a silk covered bed, and a white door. It was evident that whoever had inhabited this apartment, they were wealthy... or, the could have stolen everything.

But they already had everything they wanted. Except for one thing. This person was missing revenge.

* * *

**So there it is! XD I hope you like the little part about mystery person there, I wish I could've made it longer, but I couldn't write it unless I give away the person's gender, and that would REALLY give away who it is.**

**Also, if you have a name for the boss, just give me a suggestion, in review or through PM, whatever works for you.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**


	7. Chapter 7

**So after two months, I'm back... and with another chapter! :) YAY! I've been really busy with life, but I managed to write this in my spare time. It's not my best chapter, but its something that could get the story moving along. ;)**

**I think you guys would like it though... We'll see.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter, and I hope you like it! :D**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

***Important Authors Note At the End About The Course Of This Story... Don't Worry, I'm Not Abandoning It :)***

* * *

Despite the recent murders, Beck was in a good mood for the first time in a long time. The FBI were well on their way to bring the serial killer to justice, and Beck's friends were on their way to safety. Well, most of them.

Maria was digging up information on Jade West and Annie Colt, bringing Beck one step closer from being reunited with Jade. Life was good, Beck's mind was calm.

Except for one part of his mind. Beck couldn't keep his mind away from the black hole at the back. The thought of putting one of his old classmates to a lifelong sentence in prison was that black hole. And Beck couldn't stray away from that thought. Especially with the feeling Beck had; he couldn't help but think that he was rather close to this killer at one point.

If this murderer was indeed on of his friends, how will he be able to put their hands behind their back?

Beck sat at his desk, a pen twirling between his fingers, staring at his computer screen. His eyes scanned the happy group of people; him, Tori, Trina, Andre, Cat, Jade. None of them looked capable of doing anything Beck's mind was accusing them.

He opened a new window, and decided to stare at that. He couldn't bear looking at the faces that could have possibly murdered his friends... out searching for the rest of them. Out of all those possible faces, who could it be?

There was a possibility of Ryder, the boy who he, Andre, and Tori embarrassed in front of the school, but that wasn't enough for him to be _killing_ people for it. Unless someone had done something to him that had him seriously pissed off after that incident.

And Sinjin, whom their little group had bullied for years. Yes, he could be very well be the killer, but him commiting the near perfect crime? It was unlikely. Very unlikely.

But despite his doubt, he typed in Sinjin's name in the empty word document.

Who else had reason to do this? Who else had the manipulation and stealth to commit such a perfect crime?

He minimised the window, which he quickly regretted. His eyes focused on Jade. Beck had been close to Jade, definitely. She could very well be – _No, don't think that!_ It wasn't Jade. It won't be Jade.

Beck slowly typed in Jade's name under Sinjin's. Then, he quickly erased the letters.

It _can't_ be Jade.

But even when he thought that, why did that thought still linger in the back of his head? Why didn't it just fly away when Beck denied it?

"Maria?" Beck called, not that he needed to talk very loudly to get Maria's attention - her desk was just adjacent to his.

"Yes, Beck?" Maria leaned over.

"Did you find anything on Jade?" Beck forced the words out.

"No, nothing that we could work with now," Maria sighed. "I have everything about her from her birth to two years ago, including her address from then."

"Two years ago?" Beck questioned. "That we could work with."

"We can't, Beck. From what I discovered, Jade has moved eight times in three years, the years after graduation. If we go to her place of residence from two years ago, there's a very high chance that she won't be there anymore."

"Then what happened between then and now? Why can't you get anything on Jade between now, and two years ago? Isn't that like Jade falling off the face of the Earth?"

Maria nodded. "But from what I can see, she doesn't have a death certificate. She's still alive, unless she hid from society and died in isolation, and no one found her body. But two years is a long time; someone's ought to find her body in two years and file a death record for her."

"Then we go visit her home."

"What if someone else lives there now? Do you really want to get them involved too? The murderer is trying to hide, and the more people we get involved, the easier it would be to catch him, and the more people that gets killed."

"But what if Jade is still there? She's still living on her own?"

"Look, Beck, we'll call the house later. If it's Jade who picks up, we'll go pay her a visit. If not, we'll just leave the people living there in peace."

Beck sighed. Maria had a good, strong point going here. But it wasn't enough for him.

The girl who he'd been in love for so long could finally make another appearance in his life.

He _needed_ to see her again, no matter how Maria tried to stop him.

Yes, that was what he'd do. He would go to Jade's house; if it wasn't Jade who lives there, then that was his mistake for getting his hopes up so high.

If it was indeed Jade's current house, he would do everything he could to protect her and to love her as he did before.

Beck smiled to himself as Maria turned away. This plan was sure to work for him.

Now, the only thing left to do to fulfill this plan was to get Jade's address from Maria's computer.

* * *

**So there's the seventh chapter! And I hope you liked this chapter! It gave you some suspects, and also, Jade might be showing up soon! :D**

**And here's the IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE: So I've been watching Twisted, and I've been thinking of intertwining this story with some of the characters from that show. I'm kind of hesitant to do it though, since I had this whole story planned out from the beginning, but it would add a lot more suspense to this story, making it much more fun to write ;). I don't know.  
Should I make this some kind of Victorious/Twisted crossover or should I just keep this story the way it is?  
**

**Tell me in the reviews, or a PM, and we'll see what I do in the next chapter :)**

**Thank you guys so much,**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**


End file.
